forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Isis
| power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Neutral good | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Heliopolis | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Weather, Rivers, Agriculture, Love, Marriage, Good Magic | domains3e = Magic, Family, Good, Lust, Storm, Water | worshipers3e = Arcane spellcasters, druids, lovers, mothers | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = An ankh and star (punching dagger) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Neutral good | symbol2e = Silver lunar disc with an ankh and a star on it, surrounded by horns Ankh and star Eye and teardrop | homeplane2e = Elysium/Amoria and Arcadia/Buxenus | realm2e = Quietude and Heliopolis (Gizekhtet) | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Weather, rivers, agriculture, love, marriage, good magic | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Isis ( ) is a kind deity that takes joy in revealing new discoveries to her followers. She is known as Isharia in Thay, and by the name Ishtar in Unther. History Isis, with the assistance of Nephthys, resurrected Osiris when he was murdered by Set. During the Second Sundering, Isis and other deities from the pantheon returned in the form of demigods and led the Mulhorandi uprising against the Imaskari, in a manner similar to how the Chosen manifested in other regions. As of 1489 DR, Mulhorand was led by the returned pantheon, who temporarily set their differences aside for the good of the Mulhorandi people. Relationships Isis is the daughter of Geb and Nut. She is the sister of Thoth and wife of Osiris, as well as the mother of Horus (now Horus-Re). Isis and Nephthys are twins. The nonevil members of the Mulhorandi pantheon are allies of Isis, as is Sharess. The Bountiful Lady considers Chauntea a confidant and friend. Due to their similar portfolios and differing alignments, Isis often finds herself in conflict with Sebek. Avatar , Hathor, Anhur, Horus-Re, Isis. ]]Isis appears as a Mulan woman in a white linen dress and sandals. She also wears an ornate headdress and jewelry. Powers and abilities Isis can fly and communicate with other members of the Mulhorandi pantheon over great distances. Her voice charms those that hear it, and her will can stun those around her. She can harm her enemies with a simple touch. Those who have known love of another cannot harm the Lady of all Love. Other manifestations Isis' will is often demonstrated through the actions of white creatures and animals, such as unicorns, rabbits, and hawks. ; Ghostly visions :Isis may appear in a flow of running water to make her wisdom known, or visit and bless two lovers. She may appear before a warrior facing great odds in her service, bestowing upon the man a single kiss. ; Phantom tree :Isis may appear as a tree that grows and disappears in the length of a single day, signaling the start of the growing season. ; Weather :When pleased Isis may appear as a peaceful rain. When angry, she will take on the form of a storm. Church of Isis of Isis. ]]The clergy of the church of Isis is primarily composed of women of Mulan descent, though a few half-elves also follow the Bountiful Lady. These priestesses must study arcane magics as well as divine. Clerics of Isis spend much of their time administering to the agricultural needs of Mulhorand, as well as the needs of typical home life. Temples dedicated to Isis remain open to the weather, and flowing water is often incorporated in their construction. The center of the church of Isis is the Mystic Cornucopia, located in the Great Vale. Additional major temples include the Temple of Bountiful Joy in Skuld and the Spring of Eternal Hope in Shussel, a city located in the nation of Unther. Worshipers Worship of Isis is seen most often among the common people of Mulhorand. Clerics of Isis typically wear a white linen dress with sandals. They usually wear a wig over shaved heads, and paint three blue circles on their forehead as a symbol of their status as a priest of Mulhorand. When preparing for combat, priestess of Isis tend to shy from the use of armor. They otherwise equip them selves practically for the situation. Divine spellcasters of Isis pray for spells before the first meal of the day. Affiliated orders Organizations sponsored by the church of Isis assist other through their mastery of magic. ; Sisters of Life :This order serves with followers of Anhur and Osiris as members of the Guardians of Skuld. ; Shield of the Lady :These spellcasters join and assist the adventuring companies that operate within Mulhorand. Celebrations and festivals The clergy of the church of Isis celebrate a number of rituals on a daily basis. ; Greengrass :Followers of Isis celebrate the completion of sowing the fields. ; Highharvestide :Celebrants thank Isis and Osiris for a successful harvest. Appendix Gallery Image:Resurrection of Osiris.jpg|Resurrection of Osiris. References Connections Category:Mulhorandi pantheon Category:Egyptian pantheon Category:Intermediate deities Category:Neutral good deities Category:Family domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Magic domain deities Category:Storm domain deities Category:Water domain deities Category:Lust domain deities Category:Nature deities Category:Inhabitants of Arcadia Category:Inhabitants of Heliopolis Category:Inhabitants of Buxenus Category:Inhabitants of Amoria Category:Inhabitants of Elysium Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Neutral Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes